


La Vie Rivendell

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1900s France, Angst, Bohemian life style, Burlesque, Can can dancers, Character Death, Courtesans, Everyone thinks hes a girl, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Sick Thranduil, Thranduil wants to be a girl, Trans Thranduil, Transphobia, Will Add More, possible homophobia, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa 1900 Paris France. A small village beaming of bohemian culture known as Montmatre now resides a poor Irish immigrant named Bard Bowman. After saving his little bit of earnings for many years he travels to Paris to fully involve himself in the Bohemian revolution and to become a well known writer. Enter a group of vagabond bohemians and the beautiful Madame Fleur of La Vie Rivendell and this whirl wind love affair is set for some odd times and maybe even a bit of comedy and angst. Never did he realize he would fall so head over heels for a courtesan such as herself.</p>
<p>(Moulin Rouge AU in which Bard is a penniless writer, and Thranduil is a trans courtesan wanting to become a real actress one day.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> This came randomly while listening to pandora... It is unbetaed and a bit rushed maybe? I am following some plot to Moulin Rouge to get a ground working but will go on my own way very shortly with it! Thranduil IS physically a male but goes by a stage name (not many know she is really a he, nor his name. So far only Elrond will know) and also a female persona. He does believe he should have been born a woman as well (I am FTM trans myself so I am attempting to do justice by this, plus adding in the time era and all that so if I make mistakes please let me know!) I do so hope you enjoy my Au!

[](http://imgur.com/Ea1FgbI)

The year was 1900, and it was the height of the bohemian revolution in the city of Paris. A young Irish immigrant happily made his way off of the train and grinned as he picked up his suit case and the case that held his small, portable type writer. Bard was just barely 25, and his father had been very adamant of him staying and taking over the small ranch he held in southern Ireland. With many years of saving, and scrounging he finally had made it to Paris. A big breath was taken in and he sighed quite happily as his dark hazel eyes browsed the crowds. Bard knew where he was going, and could easily make it there on foot, but this was such a surreal experience that he just couldn’t believe it that he was finally here. 

Slowly, he happily made it down the road towards the village of Montmartre where he would be staying at. There was a communal home with quite a few other “bohemians.” From what the letters had told him. Though, he would have his own room to write in peace. They just had to share a bathroom, living area, and kitchen. That didn’t bother Bard one bit. Though, his French was rusty and he had been reassured he would be with people who could speak English.

The man slipped a piece of paper from his slacks that were held up by suspenders, over a pressed and clean button down white collared shirt. The paper had the address and district. A brisk walk down the road and a few miles left, and the Irish man was standing outside what seemed to be a rather run down building. This had to be it; the street name was on the sign, and the numbers on the mail box. With a shrug, the young man knocked.

Loud crashes were soon heard and a few curses in what seemed to be French were had before the door swung open to a short haired young man, no more than his own age. “Ah! You, you must be ah.. Bard?” He asked in English in which Bard gave a nod. A smile broke out upon his face as he pulled Bard inside. “My name is Legolas! I will be showing you around!” He chattered excitedly as Bard nodded and smiled.

“B-bard. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He stammered as Legolas showed him the run-down apartment type housing. His room was on the 3rd floor of the 4 floor of the run down building. It was meager but it was also all he could afford. His closet was spacious enough and he placed his luggage there. Thankfully a desk sat by the window and he sat up his precious type writer. Eyes flitted to the bed and he made a face. Really didn’t look too comforting, but he knew this was his life now. Until he could become a famous play write, or song writer he could not go back to his home in Ireland. When he had left, his father had told him to stay gone for good. That didn’t matter to much to him. Paris was finally his for the taking! 

Legolas soon excitedly came back into the room. “We have two other house mates.” He explained quietly. “We have, Aragorn who is older, possibly 40s?” He said thoughtfully,” and Gimli. Gimli is a bit rough around the edges, but he will warm up to you easily enough. Do you need anything?” The man asked curiously.

“Oh, no, no thank you. I would just like to write a bit please?” He asked casually. It was only mid-day and he felt energized enough to write. Writing hadn’t been something the brunet had done in recent weeks. Legolas nodded and left him be to do as he wanted to do.

~~~~~~~~

 

The hours had ticked by and the writer still hadn’t come up with a single tangible line of work. Many pieces of paper lined the garbage bin to the side as he frowned at the blank sheet he had freshly placed in. A few crashes were heard upstairs and soon a bowling ball was dropped through the roof and hit the floor beside him. A gasp escaped his lips and he frowned as he looked up to see Legolas, Aragorn, and a woman he didn’t know. “Are you alright?” Legolas called as Gimli slammed open the door to grab the bowling ball.

“Sorry about that…” He grumbled a bit as he grabbed the bowling ball up.

“Ah, no that is alright, what is going on up there?” That made Legolas jump rather excitedly as he attempted to explain from where he was before Gimli shut his friend up and pulled Bard away from his room to the top floor. 

“We are writing a bohemian revolutionary play!” Legolas bounced, “well, Arwen is!” He said nodding to the tall, dark haired woman who smiled thinly at him. There was also another male named Boromir who was the star lead of the show. “This play will be a hit! We will be pitching the play to La Vie Rivendell tomorrow, to Elrond!” He explained.

The play as Legolas went onto tell him was about love and freedom of speech. Something that bohemians thrived upon. Bard was interested in curious, but as they went on to try and work out the scenes together it was evident no one knew what they were doing.

Bard listened to the bickering and squabbling as they shot out curses and insults and even then Boromir had stomped out at one point. “Now that he is gone what will we do!?” Arwen shrieked as she hit Aragorn on the head with a piece of rolled up paper. “Stop with that retched music it is ruining my concentration!”

As they all bickered about lines and lyrics, Bard started to hum quietly and then belted out a musical number he had written. That caught them all and they stopped, and turned to stare at Bard as he stopped. “That… That was amazing, fantastic!” Legolas shouted enthusiastically. “Arwen ya should work with him!” Arwen got wide eyes and huffed.

“Well, I never!” She then stomped out, dropping the play all together with the thought of working with a poor Irish immigrant who had no experience. 

“Well, looks like ya got the job!” Legolas said as he laughed and Bard faltered. 

“I…I have never done anything like this before! I don’t even know what it means to be a bohemian!” He exclaimed as they all surrounded him. Boromir had come in and was looming over him as well. The young man shrunk under their gazes and he gulped a bit.

“Do you believe in beauty?”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe in freedom? In Truth?”

“Yes, yes I do” Bard sighed.

“Do you believe in love?” That made Bard light up and he smiled up at Legolas.

“Love… Love is the greatest thing you could ever have. All you ever need is love!” He exclaimed as they then cheered.

“Welcome aboard!” Legolas clapped his shoulder and they cheered before they drank down what he had soon found out was absinthe. It was a nasty green liquor that made him see stars and visions. 

They had all agreed to take Bard to La Vie Rivendell that night to meet up with Madame Fleur, she was the star dancer and courtesan to the cabernet, and if Bard could try poetry or singing or something and she was interested then she could easily pitch it to Elrond, and Elrond did just about anything Fleur wanted if she balked hard enough.

~~~~~

They had agreed to meet up that night and go onto Rivendell together and as the night waned, Bard listened in to the building across the street. Music was playing in a building across the street, and it sounded as if his own house mates and a few others were quite smashed from the noises and laughter from below. A small smile played upon his lips as he stood and walked to the window, peering out and over to what he thought was an unassuming building. No, at night it was lit up with lights and words that said “La Vie Rivendell.” From the looks of it, the patrons were slightly richer and from the music seemed to be a type of cabernet of some sort. Bard kept looking curiously as he watched patrons walk in and the music blaring loudly. 

Legolas had knocked and he called a “come in!” and as the half drunk blond stumbled in, Bard’s eyes caught someone. A very beautiful someone. Almost directly across from him, was an open doored balcony and inside was probably the most beautiful blond he had ever seen. This blond’s hair was completely straight and cascaded down to her middle to lower back. Her eyes a bright, yet cold blue. She was incredibly tall and that was what caught Bard’s eyes the most. This beautiful tall blond woman quietly getting ready for the show.

Her clothes were expensive linens and laces, all silvers and blues that matched her eyes generously. A beautiful corset was upon her chest, and from there he could not tell how small chested she really was, but that didn’t bother him much. A pair of lacey underpants held the curve of her hips and bottom, running down into garter belts and thigh high leggings. Incredibly tall high heels were placed delicately on her feet as she did the last finishing touch of red lipstick and ran the brush through her hair.

“Legolas, who is that?” Bard asked, letting the breath out that he didn’t even realize he had been holding in for so long. “Who is that beautiful woman?”

Legolas trotted over and his eyes caught the sight and he grinned, “that my dear Bard, is Madame Fleur. She is the star of the La Vie Rivendell cabernet. A beautiful dancer, singer and courtesan, she is. She will be the one you will be pitching the play to after her show! I arranged for you to meet her, totally alone you can woo her with your music and poetry and we will be in!” He enthused. “Are you ready to go?” He asked curiously. 

“Yes, yes I so…Yes.” Bard stumbled as the tall woman shut her balcony tight and was then out of sight. He shooed Legolas from the room and quickly dug into his clothes. He had one meager suit and it was slightly worn but still presentable. Quickly, he changed into that with a fresh pressed shirt and added a suit jacket to go. He also had combed his unruly long curly hair and tied it back loosely as he placed a small top hat upon his head. One more quick look and he quickly made his way downstairs with Legolas.

Legolas too had changed into a brown pants suit with suspenders but wore no hat. He smoked idly on a cigarette, but when they stepped into the warm night air, he stomped it out as they made their way across to the lit up building. “We will have to sit through the show. She should be coming on very shortly by the looks of it.” He explained as his own blue eyes looked about and soon found a table. That table held Aragorn and Gimli, the roommates Bard met earlier that afternoon. The two older men greeted them pleasantly enough and they settled in. No time to chat as the owner, Elrond was his name? Stepped up and quickly went into a spew about his greatest commodity and the loveliest of all women, Madame Fleur. 

It seemed everyone was there to see the beautiful Fleur, because the minute she stepped onto the stage, a silvery, fuzzy, see through robe upon her tall, lithe body draping suggestively as she stepped out. Cool blue eyes looked within the crowd and she gave a faint smile. Many had hooted and hollered, but then quieted as she opened her mouth.

A sweet melody came out as she moved flawlessly from side to side on the stage, dancing effortlessly in those high heels. Bard could feel his mouth suddenly go dry and he grabbed Legolas’ drink and chugged the whiskey down. The whiskey made his mind numb, but he felt incredible as he watched the siren sing and dance for the men and women. The slow melody soon turned loud and obnoxious as many other beautiful women stepped up. None quite as lovely as this blond as she stripped the see through robe off and tossed it to the back. She seemed to have gotten into the music as she smiled and her eyes twinkled as she sang, and can caned with the other women.

 

~~~~~~

Elrond had talked to the woman earlier that evening about a very rich investor coming to meet with her that evening. She was a nervous woman, but she knew she could do it. This was her life, a courtesan selling her soul and body for money. Elrond had attempted to point the man out and had pointed a man out, just not that man. Her eyes traveled to the young, looking handsome man and a small “oh” formed in her mind. At least he was incredibly handsome and seemed well manicured. She was expecting much, much older and gruffer from what Elrond had told her. None the less, there he was sitting with a few vagabonds that she actually knew quite well. Fleur did not understand, but she shook it off and went back to dancing and singing. 

As the songs ended, Legolas had shooed the investor closer and she soon stepped forward. “Care to dance?” She smoothed and quickly tugged the man onto the dance floor as the other dancers picked random men and started to dance rather obscenely against one another to the music playing. He seemed awkward but, that didn’t put Fleur off. She was rather used to that in men. “I am glad you could come see my humble show.” She called over the music.

“Yes, well it was very lovely.” The investor said with a small laugh. “Legolas said we could… Ah meet up in private to….to go over things?” He asked as she ground against him before twirled and she smiled.

“Oh of course!” She enthused as she shimmied. He attempted to follow but failed and that made her chuckle slightly. She was so much taller than he and it amused her some what.

“Yes, I have some lovely poetry to read to you!” The investor called and she stopped for all of a second and turned, raising an eyebrow before smiling.

“Oh, poetry I love poetry!” Not that she really did, she had to play a part and this part was supposedly going to be wooed by a man who was only interested in her body. Well, it was better than acting any other way. At least she could still be… Herself.

 

~~~Meanwhile Else where~~~

“There, she is there dancing with that man.” Elrond said, nodding towards Fleur as he stood with the investor, Thorin Durin. He was a great business man that had quite a bit of money and had expressed interest in Fleur when he had visited Paris not long ago. His own sky blue eyes moved over her body and as she moved and a smile split the man’s bearded face.

“Such a lovely little thing. It is all set then? I will see her after the show?”

“Yes, Mr. Durin it is all set up. You will go to her room after the show as planned!” Elrond explained and Thorin gave a small grunt with a smile.

“Good, I will ready myself then.” He pulled away and tore his eyes away from the dancing beauty. Though, at this inopportune moment someone split wine upon his outfit, making him curse and insult the waiter. He was rushed away to be cleaned up and into a new suit at once.

~~~~~~

Without even realizing it, a song was slowly forming within his mind about this beautiful woman as she danced and spun around. Once the music stopped and the beautiful courtesan had eagerly pulled away to leave, Legolas was pulling him off of the stage as he grinned dopily. “Come! Come we must hurry!” The male hissed, knowing that there would be a short amount of time for him to talk to her.

Legolas had explained he helped set up and tear down La Vie Rivendell during the days and evenings, and even worked on lighting and the like when they needed him and that was how he knew Madame Fleur. He was a simple, easy going man who also worked repairs for the cabernet. Up a stair case they went and it wove around, making Bard’s head spin as he was shoved to a door, forcing him into it and having him knock out.

“Who is it?” That beautiful voice called out as soon enough the door opened to a stumbling Bard. . The beautiful woman had covered, and was in a much more modest outfit. A simple dark blue, silk robe around her lithe body, and tied tightly from prying eyes. Her eyes were soft for once and she grinned at seeing him. “Oh! It is you!” She cooed and pulled him in. “I am so very excited for this.” A small giggle left her lips and she looked down at Bard. “I…Did not catch your name Mr…?”

Bard gawked some and then cleared his throat. “Mr. Bowman but please you may just call me Bard.” He said softly with a nervous smile.

“Bard… I like that, Bard.” She cooed to him. 

“Yes well you… You should sit down. This could take a while.” He fumbled and she rose an eyebrow but settled down to listen to him.  
~~~~~~

 

Fleur rose an eyebrow and just smiled a bit at this beautiful man who seemed just so unsure of himself. She planted herself upon her big bed and waited as he moved around. Though, she got bored and started to make moaning noises and posing for him as he turned, stopping his words every once in a while.

She was rather amused at him attempting to talk to her as she lay upon the bed in such a seductive manner. “I…I’m sorry forgive me sometimes… it takes a while.” The invester, Bard, said and she sat up and blinked. 

“Oh, Oh well let me… Help.” She stood and closed the distance easily enough as she groped him between the legs and growled in his ear. “Is this helping?” She asked and threw him to the bed. “Come let’s make poetry!” She cried as she climbed on top. “Is this good? Is this your poetry you so desire!?”She asked with a wild cry as she arched and pressed her body closer to his. Her hands traveled his body and she was undoing his pants as he attempted to stop her.

A thin hand graced within his trousers and stroked him, “oh my what a big boy!” She cried happily, trying to pull him out as the investor flipped them and was off of her body with a cry. He quickly righted himself as he buttoned his pants up. “Come on give me your poetry!” Fleur moaned as she flipped onto her butt and sat up.

~~~~~~

“Yes, yes alright!” Bard cried from the rather odd treatment. He was hard and wanting within his pants but ignored the slight hard on as he adjusted himself. “Beauty is…” He started to talk but soon was cut out as the woman moaned loudly and thrashed out.

“Yes, keep talking! Talk to me Bard!” She cried, arching her back up and showing off all the right curves.

“Beauty and love… Well, yes Love is everything-“ More moans and yeses escaped her throat and he finally got fed up as he turned and belted out the song that had been playing within his head. The blond stopped the thrashing and sat up curiously as he turned and smiled, singing quietly and getting louder with every beat.

As he sung, the woman looked shell shocked and entrapped by his words as he slowly moved towards her. Bard had never thought of himself as a singer, and yet she seemed interested enough and it had stopped the horrid fake cries of pleasure from her lips, no matter how exotically beautiful she was.

~~~~~~

Fleur felt her mouth go dry and her throat swell as he sang to her. She had stood and she backed up until she was hitting her table full of wine, champagne and different foods to eat. As he sung and got closer she felt her body tense and also react slightly, which made her curse, though she didn’t move, only to tug the robe around her body tighter. 

Once he had stopped, a hand was upon her cheek and they were face to face almost. Though, he was easily 25 centimeters shorter than she but he didn’t mind. Their lips had almost met and she was smiling as she leaned forward. “Oh… That was… So… Beautiful. “ She murmured softly. “I can’t believe how I feel, is this love?” She asked curiously. “Such a wonderful investor…”

“Investor? I’m no investor…” Bard murmured, drawing closer as he was about to kiss her lips. 

“Yes, investor. Titles mean little though…” Fleur mumbled gently.

“I’m a writer… Legolas sent me here.” At that, Fleur had pulled herself away from him and she snarled.

“Lego…Legolas!? I will kill him! I am to meet the investor! You must leave you can’t be here!” Right as she said that the door was knocked upon. “Quick! Out! Out the balcony!” She hissed and shooed him out to the balcony as the door opened to Elrond and what she presumed the duke. He was a short, rather broad man and wasn’t too terribly ugly, but still not her type. 

“Oh! Mr. Investor! Forgive me I wanted to freshen up before our meeting…” She cooed as he was lead in. 

“Yes, Mr. Durin this is the flower of the show, Fleur.” Elrond said and looked to her with a ‘don’t mess this up,’ look as he left, leaving the two alone. 

~~~~~

Curiousness caught the best of him and he was opening the balcony doors to watch her with this new man. A very short, stout and bearded man; with a nose that was way too large for his face and a mouth that looked none too kind. 

The woman moved around talking to him simply enough and being who he was, Bard slipped back in slowly and Fleur caught sight and her eyes went wide. “Oh Mr. Durin! Forgive me!” She cried so over dramatically as she threw herself to her bed in tears. “I am just so over whelmed by all of this!” The man looked on and quickly moved to sit with her and try to comfort her.

“I understand, my delicate flower. I will take things slow!” He said with a perverted smile upon his face as she clung to him, pulling him close. 

“Oh yes! Please take care of me!” She cried as she splayed out, opening her legs. A glare was shot at Bard as she shooed him towards the exit and he grinned and nodded, slipping towards the door slowly. “Please my dear investor please make love to me! Do you want to make love to me?” She asked almost innocently as she thrust her hips to meet his. Bard choked nearly on his own salvia as he stumbled again, making a bit of a racket. 

“Oh well yes, that is…” Though Thorin was cut off as he was roughly kissed and her hands were pushed into his short cropped black and grey hair. A moan escaped his lips as he started to feel up her body slowly, and pressing down against her. Though, she pulled back all too soon.

“I am just so…So inspired by this this play!” She gasped out. “Yes, this play that is being produced and we are so happy to have you here and investing in the little humble show! I will be the star of the show and everything! Oh forgive me!” She wailed and then jumped up. “Maybe we should wait. Yes, we should wait! I will give you the greatest gift after the opening night when the show has played!” She said as she easily pushed the way shorter man to the door and shut the door with a sigh.

Bard slowly came out from his hiding place, a small lop sided grin on his face. “Sorry about that…”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard gets the job as the play write and soon finds out something very interesting about the lovely Fleur. A bit of sexy times do occur as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to put it out there I do not condone transphobia nor abuse in anyway. There is mentions of abuse and slight dub con (very very mild) So just a forewarn. I would also like to put it out there that I AM a transgendered male (female to male) So if me trying to portray this offends anyone I am sorry and forgive me.

“You! You should have left!” Fleur hissed out as she stomped towards the man. “Do you have any idea what would have happened if you were caught!?” She now shouted, pushing upon Bard’s chest towards the door. The man balked as he was pushed, but she then felt incredibly light headed. ‘Not again…’ Was all Fleur could thing as her eyes fluttered and she moaned out, falling somewhat. 

~~~~~

Bard gasped as the woman fainted and he quickly caught her into his arms. She was much taller than he, especially in heels so maneuvering her onto her bed was fairly difficult. Slowly, Bard flipped her and lay her down upon the plush sheets of the bed. She stirred some, her eyes fluttering open right as Bard heard the door open to the investor. “My lady I didn’t-“ He stopped as Bard sat up from being slightly on top of the blond. “What is this?” He seethed quietly. Bard started to stutter, but Fleur pressed him off and sat up.

“My dear Mr. Durin! After you were here I just felt so, so inspired and I called an emergency rehearsal! This is the writer.” She stated as she stood slowly, Bard following soon.

“The writer? Do you… Do you really expect me to believe that in the middle of the night, in a woman’s room and scantily clad that you were rehearsing?” He asked, sneering somewhat. Bard was about to try and shrink into himself when Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli popped out of no where.

“Sorry we were late! How is the rehearsal my lovely!” Legolas gushed as he kissed Fleur’s hand.

“Drink?” Boromir asked as he held up a bottle of whiskey with a grin. 

“Oh look a piano!” Aragorn laughed as he sat down and started to pound out some random tunes upon it. Bard just grinned faintly as the investor sputtered, unsure of what to think.

“When you came in it was just so inspiring and I knew how much we needed to work on, forgive me Mr. Durin. I ended up calling an emergency rehearsal…”

“Well, then where is Elrond?” Thorin asked, looking around.

“Oh, why would I bother Elrond for this?” At that moment, the door flung open and Elrond walked in.

“Mr. Durin I am so terribly sorry!” He shouted, confused as to why every one of those damned bohemians were in his sweet Fleur’s room.

“Elrond! It is alright, Mr. Durin knows about the emergency rehearsal.” She nudged him and he grinned.

“Yes, yes emergency rehearsal!”

“We are going to incorporate Mr. Durin’s creative ideas as well, and he is very keen in investing…” Fleur murmured gently.

“Invest? Oh yes invest!” Elrond chuckled faintly. “Yes you can see why we would want to keep our dear….” He looked to Legolas who mouthed the name, “Bard under wraps! Why don’t we go and start the paper work in my office and leave them to it?” He asked, trying to usher them out of the room.

Thorin pulled back and frowned “What is the story? If I am to invest I need to know after all.” Everyone froze and they all tried to come up with something before Bard stepped forward.

“Love of course. The story is about love. About overcoming all obstacles.” Thorin rose an eyebrow.

“Love?” He asked curiously.

“Yes! It is about a beautiful courtesan who is the most beautiful of all. Though, an evil lord sets his eyes upon the woman to have as his own. But one night she mistakes a poor…poor stable hand that he is the lord for he was dressed for a play he was in! She then instantly falls in love with the stable hand.” Everyone seemed to relax at the story that Bard pulled out of his arse.

“Yes, and what happens next?” Thorin asked.

“Yes, well the courtesan and stable hand falls in love but must hide their love from the evil lord…” Thorin nodded a bit as he cleared his throat. 

“The end?” Thorin asked curiously.

Bard hummed out a bit then quietly sang, “The courtesan and stable hand are pulled apart by an evil plan…but their love is just too strong…” He sang. Thorin then shrugged,

“I think I like it…” That made everyone cheer out loudly and Fleur laughed as she hugged Bard and started to bounce lightly as Elrond cheered and grabbed Thorin out to go and file the necessary paper work to turn his cabernet into a theatre for this bohemian play.

~~~~~~~~

The bohemians had their play, and Elrond had his investor. Bard? Well, Bard was quite enthusiastic as well. His first job in Paris and it was nothing sort of something large… Some Spectacular. Though, the music and drinking downstairs threw him off from writing as he paced his room. Crashes were sounded along with a lot of laughter. He knew his house mates were getting quite smashed and that just wasn’t for him.

Dark eyes moved over to the room that held Fleur. He could see her moving about, the balcony open as she stepped out and leaned against the railing. The beautiful blond had changed into a sky blue evening gown that clung to her body in ways Bard could only imagine as he licked his lips. She seemed in such deep thought, and he couldn’t hold himself back.

Bard quickly scaled the building’s fire escape, and used the escape on the other side to climb up and see Fleur. The woman jumped as Bard appeared. “You! You scared me…” She murmured, her eyes and body softening at the dark haired writer.

“Forgive me. I saw you out here and you looked in such deep thought… I…I climbed the uh… Fire escape,” Bard flushed at that and smiled kindly to her. “I just…wanted to ah thank you for helping me get the job…”

“Oh, oh that…” Fleur murmured and nodded a bit, “yes well Legolas was right. You are incredibly talented. It will be such a wonderful show… Now, I should go we have a big day tomorrow.” Fleur turned her back to Bard and he clung to the air. 

“No! Please, please wait? Before… When we were… When you thought I was the investor… You said that you loved me….” Bard trailed off not wanting to know the answer. He could feel it within his every being. He loved this beautiful dancer as if she was the air he breathed.

“If it was an act? Of course it was an act.” Fleur stated gently.

“But…But it felt real…” Bard could feel himself shrink slightly at that as Fleur stepped forward.

“Bard? I am a courtesan. I am paid to make men believe whatever they want to believe.”

“Yes, of course. Silly me thinking you could ever fall in love with the likes of me?” Bard felt bitter and bile rose in his throat slightly. He went to turn as Fleur looked at him with sympathetic ice blue eyes.

“I can’t fall in love with anyone…” She admitted quietly. Bard turned when he heard his and his dark eyes wide.

“Can’t fall in love? A life without love that is so terrible!”

“No, being on the street is terrible!” Fleur shot back.

“No… Love is like oxygen!” Bard commented as he stepped forward.

“What? No!” Fleur tried to dismiss as Bard circled her.

“Love lifts you up where you belong. Love is everything! Life and breath… Love is such a wonderful thing.” He murmured to her.

“Please, don’t start this…” The woman said calmly.

“But all you need is love!” Bard commented to her as he took her hands and kissed them ever so gently. “All you need is love to make everything better, to make your world turn…” Fleur scoffed as Bard then broke out into some poetry he had forming on his head about love. 

“A girl has got to eat!” Fleur scoffed as he kept going. “I would end up on the streets!” Bard grinned a bit a bit at her.

“You were meant for loving me and I was meant for loving you.”

“The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee.” She stated and turned on her heel to get away as Bard stepped in front of her.

“Just one night? Just one night please?” He asked softly.

“There’s no way because you can’t pay,” She snipped back.

“In the name of love? Do it for the name of love?” Bard asked, trying to take her hand as she giggled and pulled away.

“You crazy fool, I won’t give in to you…” She turned and started to walk away quickly as he reached out again.

“Don’t…” That stopped her and she turned, breath catching at the look of utter devotion he gave her. “Don’t leave me this way… I can’t survive without your sweet love… Please don’t leave me this way…” Bard murmured as she shook her head a bit. Bard had moved towards her and pulled the tall blond against his chest as they almost kissed before he pulled away and jumped upon the rails of the balcony. “Why not fill the world with silly love songs? Just for us?” He asked over his shoulder as she tried to hold onto him; trying to get him down.

The dark haired man jumped down and Fleur moved into her bedroom, Bard following as he still spouted words of love and poetry to the blond. Her walls were slowly shattering as he moved close to her and pressed her chest to his. “I will always love you…” He murmured ever so gently as they moved closer and closer. Soon, Bard was taking the back of her head and pressing their lips together gently.

A moan escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed ever so passionately. Bard picked Fleur up with such ease as they moved to the bed and he plopped her down, crawling on top of the woman and looking down at her with loving brown eyes. “You are going to be bad for my business… I can tell…” She murmured but quickly arched against him and pulled him down into another rough and loving kiss. 

A happy moan escaped his lips, as he smiled against the woman’s lips, his hands starting to wander slowly down her body. Fleur tensed and quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away, “no…Please…” Bard sat up and blinked a bit.

“But, you are a courtesan why are you being so shy with sex?” He asked curiously as she flushed and pushed Bard off of her, her butt scooting up the bed gently.

“Yes, I am… I am also not like other women.” She admitted quietly, as Bard looked on curiously.

“No…Like other women? How so? It can’t be that bad you are so beautiful…” Bard murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. Fleur turned her head softly and shook it, “Fleur…”

“Thranduil.” Fleur murmured.

“Thranduil?” Bard asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Thranduil is my name. Fleur is my stage name.” She said, turning towards him. Her throat bobbed as she gulped down and cleared her throat. Many of her clients already knew what she was, and they got off on the erotica of being with a…a shemale as she was so disgustingly labeled. No, Thranduil was a woman through and through. Sadly, she had just been born a male.

“Okay, Thranduil. That is still pretty…” Bard admitted and smiled, ‘though sounds a bit…masculine?’ He thought but shook it off.

“Thank you,” Thranduil gave him a kind smile as she backed away more, before pulling herself off of the bed. “You don’t know, and I don’t want you to get any silly notions about me you see.” She walked with such grace as Bard turned and sat on the bed, listening quietly. 

“You see my dear writer… My body doesn’t match my…My gender.” She admitted quietly. Her eyes closed, ready for the yelling, screaming or even possibility of being hit. It had happened before, before she had found Elrond and he had taken her in, and groomed her to be the woman she was to this day. Many a time when men had tried to bed her and found out that her breast were fake and that instead of a pretty little vagina she had a rather impressive sized dick… One too many times she had to be nursed back to health by someone. Of course, until Elrond had come around.

Elrond had found her beaten and bloodied behind his cabernet one evening and had taken pity on the tall, skinny woman. When she explained what had happened he took her under his wing and within a year she was the star of his shows and many men clambered to be with her, dick and all. Though, the thoughts of being touched and sex sometimes repulsed her with those men who only sought out their own pleasure. On top of the fact she hated her body and everything about herself, but she dealt and now made decent wages to live on as long as she stayed with Elrond. The man who promised one day she would be a famous actor… Would that day come? She did not know. 

“So?” Bard asked, jarring the woman from her thoughts. “So your body doesn’t match. I find you beautiful, and I love you. I could care less what is in between your legs.” Bard said with such surety that it made Thranduil’s breath hitch in her throat. Bard had always identified as being completely straight, even though he had met a few gay men in his life span. He was also very open and he didn’t see Thranduil as some freak as many possibly did. He saw her for who she was.

“Come here…” He motioned with his hand, beckoning her to stand in between his legs as he slowly leaned up and kissed her stomach, causing her stomach to flutter in anticipation. Thranduil hadn’t ever felt like this during sex. No man had ever taken the time to appreciate her for who she was after all.

A gasp escaped her lips as strong hands moved around to her bottom and massaged lightly, his lips still trailing ever light kisses upon her stomach and even dipping to her pointy hip bones. The man planted kisses along her pelvic and hip bones, not trailing any further as his brown eyes looked up to make sure the woman was alright with this. Thranduil gulped again and nodded gently, her own eyes falling shut as Bard moved further down.

Slowly those kisses got bolder as they moved down, down, down until… “ah!” She cried out as she felt the ghost of a breath and lips upon her crotch. Her hands fluttered onto his shoulders and she ground up against him, shuddering quite visibly.

“Too much?” He asked against her flesh.

“No, no keep…Keep going… “She nearly whined as he pressed his tongue out and nuzzled even closer. Those beautiful hands slowly worked the skirt of her dress up. As the dress moved to her hips, her hands stopped his and she looked uncertain. Bard gave her that lovely reassuring smile as he pressed closer to her. 

The writer pulled away from her and stood, quickly flipping them and plopping her back on the bed with a quiet “oaf!” as she opened her legs for Bard to sit in between, fingers trailing up her smooth, milky white legs and further up under her skirt. Thranduil couldn’t help but stay tense as he finally made it to her underpants. They were white, lacy, and sheer. The underwear clung tightly to her hips and cradled her sack and flaccid cock ever so gently. Though, that flaccid cock twitched with interested as Bard’s fingers trailed along those panties, his eyes never leaving the woman.

“If this is too much just tell me to stop… you are so beautiful.” He commented and she flushed, looking away and moaning as his palm cupped her and rubbed. The rubbing was gentle at first and she twitched and squirmed beneath him. No man had ever touched her so intimately. Most either ignored her completely, or she forced them not to touch. Thranduil was content to lie on her stomach as men took their pleasure within her body, releasing and leaving her feeling empty yet full at the same time; as well as always feeling completely dirty. 

This though, this was not dirty nor did she feel used for it. Bard was taking his time to ever so gently rub her through her panties as she moved her hips and wiggled about, mewling and moaning like a wanton whore for him. Most of the time, any sounds she made was completely and utterly fake though this time they were real. 

Her skirt was hiked up until her panties were visible to Bard as he kept his ministrations up, never once faltering or stopping. His brown eyes watched her with such love as she wiggled her hips about and moaned. She could feel the heat pooling in her groin and knew her release was coming to an end as he pressed a bit harder.

Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure was sent through her entire being and she cried out, back arched and hips stuttering as she came against his hand. Bard bent to kiss her hip bones as she rocked through a powerful orgasm, sobs escaping through her lips and even a small tear falling from such pleasure. When it became too much, Bard pulled back and smiled kindly to her. Blond hair was mussed against her pillows and her panties were soaked completely through as she stared at him, flushed.

“That was… I have…never…” Thranduil murmured and he grinned sheepishly.

“Glad I could help. I should go, it is very late and we start early tomorrow yeah?” Bard slowly moved from the bed as Thranduil sat up and grabbed his hand.

“W-what about you?” She asked, nodding towards her crotch. Bard shook his head and looked to her.

“I am fine, I can relieve myself when I get back to my room… Sleep well my love.” He leant in and gave her a feather light kiss before he was up and out the balcony, scaling the fire escapes to return to his own room.

Thranduil lay on her bed confused, and rather mussed. Though, a smile played on her lips as she dipped down and tenderly touched the wet spot that showed her release. Never before had she ever been okay with anyone touching that most intimate organ and yet Bard had done so without complaint nor did he force himself upon her. A small giggle came upon her lips as she spread out on her bed and revealed in her what could be best orgasm ever. Blue eyes fell heavy as she relaxed, thinking that she would just get up and take a quick bath in the morning before any of the other women were up. Yes, that sounded pleasant enough in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	3. ATTENTION

Sorry to all my followers. Alot has come up in life and I have major writer's block. I also do not have a working lap top so writing is not something I can do at the moment unless I steal my S/O's computer. I promise to come back! Thanks to anyone who is still following me!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I write more? Please give me kudos/book marks/feed back. Comments really give me hope to keep me working!


End file.
